


sweet tooth

by poisonrationalitie



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, written with a shippy lense but can be read as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: Kendra enlists Lauren’s help in dessert-making.
Relationships: Kendra Caldwell/Lauren Swanson
Kudos: 1





	sweet tooth

Lauren reflects on the silliness of this, on the absolute waste of ingredients, on the mess Kendra will have to clean up later. Garrett sits on the bench, stirring a mixture with his hands with a wooden spoon, stopping every so often to pant and stretch his little fingers. Addie and Bella are on the floor, splashing spoons in bowls of water. Kendra rests a hand on her growing bump, and uses the other to roll balls of cocoa and crushed biscuits and condensed milk mixture. Lauren chops Oreos in half, almost skimming her fingertips a few times.

“You’re sure you don’t want to use a recipe?” Lauren asks, scooping cookie pieces to one side of the chopping board.

“It wouldn’t be as fun, would it?” Kendra replies cheerily. She lifts her hand, wiggling her fingers. Chocolate and pieces of desiccated coconut cling to her soft, creamy skin. 

“Mm,” Lauren says. Garrett’s mixing picks up, and she can hear the large spoon hitting the sides of the bowl. Powder, slightly wet, rises in the air and then sticks to the bench. It’s a cleaning nightmare. 

Lauren finishes with the packet of Oreos and looks to Kendra for instructions on what to do next. Kendra pauses, thinking, which is a somewhat unusual look for her face.

“Maybe you could get some ice cream, and mix it in?” Kendra suggests pleasantly. Lauren raises her brows.

“Kendra, it’s December. It’s  _ snowing  _ outside.”

“I know, I was out there this morning. The ice cream’s vanilla, what do you think?”

Lauren rolls her eyes and goes to the freezer, before doing as she says and mashing broken cookie into the folds of vanilla ice cream while Kendra gently corrects Garrett’s stirring (which had started to become him whacking the powder). When they’ve finished their respective tasks, they take a look at all they’ve made that morning - the bliss balls, the ice-cream cookie combo, the nut-less rocky road.

“Hm,” Kendra says. “Maybe -” and she points at things, one hand on her stomach, and Lauren can’t even be mad at being ordered around, the way she might’ve arked up with Josiah. She  _ does  _ still give Kendra a puzzled glance at certain orders, and Kendra shakes out her blonde hair and says, “You can do something else if you want.” 

By the end of it, it’s a mashed mess of chocolate and anything sweet. Lauren can’t help but stare. Kendra rinses a fork and stabs as many different things as she can, and attempts to put them all in her mouth at once.

“Oh my,” Lauren says.

“Mmm?” Kendra’s cheeks bulge, and she almost looks the same as she did when the girls first met properly, before either of them were Duggars. Lauren presses a finger to the bridge of her nose.

“This is just - all of your pregnancy cravings. Isn’t it?”

Kendra giggles, and holds out the fork. Lauren can’t resist.

”You and your sweet tooth,” she grumbles, digging into the rocky road, but she’s smiling from ear-to-ear.


End file.
